


Toothless Found

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Astrid looked, bemused, at Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the boy who should have had the most unusual name on the island except that all the other parents were even crazier than his were, who was standing on her doorstep. “Hello.”“Hi.”“What are you doing here?” Astrid leaned against the door frame and folded her arms.“I’ve lost my dog.”
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Toothless Found

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Toothless Found by John Powell.

Astrid looked, bemused, at Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the boy who should have had the most unusual name on the island except that all the other parents were even crazier than his were, who was standing on her doorstep. “Hello.”

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” Astrid leaned against the door frame and folded her arms, furrowing her eyebrows and frowning slightly.

“I’ve lost my dog.”

Astrid frowned some more. “You’ve lost your dog?”

“Well, not really, he just has a habit of going out to the woods at night too; I dunno what he really does there, but he goes and then comes back in the morning but sometimes he stays out for too long, but basically he went out not last night but the night before and I've been out looking for him but I can’t find him anywhere and-”

“You want me to keep an eye out for him?” Astrid asked.

“Yes please.”

“He’s black, isn’t he?”

Hiccup nodded and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. It had a picture of his dog, a huge black wolfhound thing with enormous teeth, a pair of phone numbers and the name of the dog. He held it out to Astrid.

“You names your dog, who has the biggest teeth I have ever seen on a dog, Toothles?”

Hiccup nodded sheepishly. “He didn’t have any teeth when I got him, because he was a puppy and somehow he ended up loosing all his teeth in one go.”

“I’ll look out for him.” Astrid said. “I hope you find him.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye Hiccup.”

-

Astrid put the poster on the fridge, gave an explanation for it to the various members of her family when they asked about it, got her mum to share the community social media post doing the rounds and did a double take at every animal she walked past over the next week that was smaller than a cow. A few posters appeared; a couple in people’s windows, one in the shop, taped to the poles of a couple of signposts.

At the end of the week, Astrid was a bit fed up. She put on her coat and a pair of gloves and walked up to Hiccup’s house, on the top of the hill outside the main part of the village. It was also one of the biggest houses; long and low, sliding back into the hill. It was surrounded by tress and a huge pile of firewood with an axe lay near the front door. If it weren’t for the letterbox- which was bright pink- Astrid would have said that the house was more Viking-like than the whole of the formerly Viking-inhabited island put together.

She knocked on the door. There was no answer.

She knocked again. “Hiccup! It’s Astrid.”

There was no noise, then she heard footsteps coming from the woods towards her. “Who’s there?” she picked up the axe.

Hiccup walked out of the trees, wearing a leather apron and with a welding helmet tucked under one arm. He had three pens sticking out of his hair and his pockets were full of tools and bits of wood. “Astrid! Sorry, I was in the shed, that’s why it took me so long to get out here.”

“What are you wearing?” Astrid demanded. “And why are you wearing it?”

“It’s my apron. For when I'm doing metalwork.”

“Did you make it?”

“Yeah.”

“It looks ridiculous.”

“Well, seeing as I look ridiculous anyway and consequently make everything I wear look ridiculous, I don’t think that’s really any surprise.” Hiccup said dryly.

Astrid wrinkled her nose at him. “you don’t look ridiculous. Just your apron.”

“Really?"

  
“But you are weird. Why do you do metal work?”

“I like making stuff.”

“You can make stuff out of paper, why go to all the effort of making stuff out of metal?”

Hiccup laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s, uh, my dad, actually. When he realised I was never going to be any good at or have any interest in sport, he had to try and find something else ‘manly’ hat I was interested in.”

“So he got you to do metal work?”

“Yeah. He sent me to work at his friend’s forge at the weekends a few years ago and then he let me build a forge up here.”

  
“Dedicated, then.” Astrid put her hands in her pockets. “Have you managed to find your dog?”

“Sort of.”

“Does that mean he’s dead?” Astrid asked bluntly.

“No! No, he;s not dead, at least, I don’t think he is, coz I’ve seen him in the woods a couple of times and he saw me and wagged his tail but he hasn’t come back and he didn’t come when I called him.”

“So he’s gone feral?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Are you gonna try and get him back?”

“I;m not gonna go and try to catch him. He's not doing any harm. He’ll come back when it starts getting cold and he remembers how much he likes lying by the fire.”

“Let me know if he comes back.” Astrid said. “See you around, Hiccup. Enjoy your metalwork.”

“Bye Astrid.”

  
She walked back down the hill.

-

A few days later, Astrid was running in the woods when she caught sight of a large black dog nosing through the bushes.

Toothless looked up and smiled at her, then began to amble away.

On a whim, Astrid followed him and what she saw rather surprised her.

She went home and made a phone call. “Hi Hiccup, it’s Astrid Hofferson. I found your dog in the woods today.”

“Was he okay?”

“He’s fine. Also, he’s had puppies.”

  
“He’s what?”

-

Astrid showed Hiccup where Toothless and the puppies were- toothless was overjoyed to introduce Hiccup to the puppies- and shortly afterwards the lost dog posters had ‘Toothless Found’ taped over them and a couple of moths after that were replaced by ‘Puppies for Sale’ ads.

Astrid got the first pick.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm silvermyfanwy


End file.
